


too sweet

by peiskos



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pie, but that shit's too sweet, haha - Freeform, haha get it, it also gives me an excuse to write food porn, pie yay!, please laugh, that's the title, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiskos/pseuds/peiskos
Summary: Audrey wants to bake Dale Cooper a pie that's as sweet as herself.





	too sweet

**Author's Note:**

> "do you like it?" she stood there in front of him, quietly watching for his approval.
> 
> he forced a tight-lipped grin. "it's great. it's amazing, audrey."

     "Please, Special Agent Cooper? I made it myself." Her red lips looked demure in this state, the same shade as the cherries baked into the crust of the warm pastry concoction in her hands. "You don't have to try it, I mean, if you don't want to. I just wanted to see if you would at least _taste_ it..." Dale knew when she would put on an innocent front to get what she wanted, and this time was one of many, he wasn't going to fall for it this time. Besides, he had his favorite white shirt on, eating something red wasn't an option.

     "As much as I would love to, Audrey, I do have to get downstairs to meet with Sheriff Truman." She didn't budge. "To investigate the murder of your classmate..." She blinked, oblivious. "Laura Palmer? Does that ring any bells?" If she cared. she didn't show it. She plopped the pie onto the nightstand next to his bed, looking at him expectantly. Dale then figured that he was only going to get out of this two ways, but he just decided to do the first one, and eat the damn pie.

     At first, the bite of pie was warm and flaky, buttery like something from a sweet little Pennsylvanian bakery near Haverford. And for that, he was glad. But then he felt something tickle throughout his tongue, delicious but disgusting.

     "Audrey?"

     "Yes, Agent Cooper?"

     "Exactly _how_ much sugar did you use in this pie?"

     She put a finger to her lips, as if thinking, and then casually said, "Maybe a cup or two. Or three." She raised a perfectly arched raven-black eyebrow. "Why'd you ask? Does it taste alright? Take another bite for me, please?" Her eyes had gotten bigger, and she knew it was a weakness for him, silently cheering in her mind. Reluctantly, he took another bite.

     "Do you like it?" she stood there in front of him, quietly watching for his approval.

     He forced a tight-lipped grin. "It's great, it's amazing, Audrey."

     But then he couldn't help but give her a real smile when she started to look so excited.

     "I have to go, okay?" He petted her hair as he hugged her, leaving to touch bases with Sheriff Truman.

     He took out his tape recorder. "Diane, remind me to arrange for Norma to give Audrey a lesson on baking."     

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A7652AH7)


End file.
